As an alternative to open instruments for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopes and endoscopic electrosurgical apparatuses (e.g., endoscopic or laparoscopic forceps) for remotely accessing organs through smaller, puncture-like incisions. These instruments are particularly suited for use in minimally invasive procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures where patients tend to benefit from less scarring, less pain, and reduced healing time. Typically, the endoscopic forceps is inserted into the patient through one or more various types of cannulas or access ports (typically having an opening that ranges from about five millimeters to about fifteen millimeters) that has been made with a trocar; as can be appreciated, smaller cannulas are usually preferred.
Some endoscopic instruments may utilize ultrasound vibrations to effectuate certain medical procedures. In particular, ultrasonic instruments utilize mechanical vibration energy transmitted at ultrasonic frequencies to treat tissue. When transmitted at suitable energy levels, ultrasonic vibrations may be used to coagulate, cauterize, fuse, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue to effect hemostasis.
An endoscopic forceps that utilizes ultrasound and is configured for use with small cannulas (e.g., cannulas less than five millimeters) may present design challenges for a manufacturer of endoscopic instruments.